1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an light emitting diode (LED) lamp casing.
2. Description of Related Art
Clasping mechanisms including hooks are commonly used for connecting casings. Usually, a clasping mechanism is made up of an elastic material, the clasping mechanism deforms for assembling and disassembling of the casings. However, the restoring forces of the clasping mechanism become weak or non-existence after repeated use. If this happens, the casing may unexpectedly disassemble when an external force is applied thereto. Thus, the reliability of the casing decreases with use.
Therefore, what is needed is an LED lamp casing alleviating the limitations described above.